Snowfoot's Prophecy
Faolan's entry for the writing contest! I strongly encourage your creative criticism! Allegiances ShadowClan *Leader: Snowstar *Deputy: ? *Medicine Cat: Poppyleaf *Medicine Cat Apprentice: None/Coming Soon *Kits: Berrykit, Lightkit, Mousekit. *Warrior Apprentices: Shadowpaw, Sunpaw. *Warriors: Sorrelflower, Foxeyes, Rainfur, Lionpelt, Stonyheart, Brokentalon, Ravenwing, Mapleleaf, Leaftail, Mudfur, Pineheart. *Elders: Greeneyes, Honeyfur. *Queens: Lilyflower WindClan *Leader: Echostar *Deputy: Spottedfur *Medicine Cat: Brackentail *Medicine Cat Apprentice: Hailpaw *Kits: Berrykit, Honeykit *Warrior Apprentices: Mistpaw, Adderpaw, Ashpaw *Warriors: Docktail, Smokepelt, Flowerfur *Elders: Hornetsting *Queens: Sorrelfur Chapter One: The Prophecy Darkstar, leader of ShadowClan, had received a prophecy from one of his StarClan ancestors. Not being a medicine cat, messages from StarClan are usually hard to understand. But what he was told made sense."Wind, water, darkness, and air will fight, but snow will triumph." Flamepaw, a deceased apprentice told the prophecy. "I am terribly sorry, Flamepaw, it was my fault you are hunting in the skies. That darn ThunderClan attacked us. But, we got revenge for you." the leader reassured. "I know." The starry apprentice stepped back, laying his ears flat in shame. Shame for what the leader had done for him. Birchstar was just finished kitting. There were three in all, two toms and a she-kit. The toms were dusty brown and jet black. The she-kit was pure white with green eyes. One thing Birchfur could tell right away is that she was a fighter. Like her mate, Longface, had been deputy for many moons; but had died defending his Clan, which was before the kits were born. She wished that the kits could have met their father. Pushing away the thoughts, she decided to name them. Birchfur heard a voice. "It's a shame they will never meet their father," it was Darkstar who spoke. "they are truly beautiful." She was confused. Why would the leader compliment her kits, and not his own, which were becoming apprentices. Birchfur decided to name the kits now, because the Clan was going to ambush ThunderClan very soon. She named the black tomcat Nightkit, the dusty brown tom Sandkit, and the white she-kit Snowkit. One other kit was in the nursery, who was named Dockkit. They loved pretending to fight ThunderClan, like true warriors. "I'm ShadowClan, Sandkit, you're ThunderClan, Nightkit, you will be WindClan, and Dockkit will be RiverClan." Snowkit mewed "No fair! I was ThunderClan last time!" Sandkit hissed. "Dockkit and I are fine being WindClan and RiverClan," Nightkit announced. "Sandkit, it's Snowkit's turn to be ShadowClan. You can be ThunderClan." Birchfur corrected All of the "Clans" made an alliance against ThunderClan. "Get Ashstar! ThunderClan's leader must be destroyed!" Snowkit screeched. Once RiverClan and WindClan retreated, it was just ShadowClan and ThunderClan. ShadowClan quickly took down ThunderClan with the flick of a paw. Birchfur looked at the triumphant Snowkit. She's a true warrior. Birchfur thought Meanwhile, Darkstar was racing to the medicine den. The medicine cat, Poppyleaf, was then treating an injured warrior. She didn't even look up from her work, Poppyleaf knew leaders' scents too well. "What is it, Darkstar?" He stopped. "I had a ShadowClan apprentice share a prophecy." "Well, what did he say?" Darkstar stared deep into Poppyleaf's eyes. "Wind, water, darkness, and air will fight," she nodded at Darkstar, "but snow will triumph." Poppyleaf wondered why snow. But, what wise medicine cat fights StarClan's prophecies? Not very smart ones! Darkstar's son, Foxpaw, had just became an apprentice with his sisters, Rainpaw and Lionpaw. He was just bringing some mice to the fresh-kill pile when he saw some kits playing around. Foxpaw decided to investigate. "Whoa, look! An apprentice! In our presence!" Snowkit screeched. "Yes, it is quite a joy being an apprentice," Foxpaw said, looking deeply into Snowkit's eyes. The prophecy came to him, like it would have his father. Foxpaw's mind swirled, hearing the words many times... "Wind, water, darkness, and air will fight; but snow will triumph." He fell hazily to the soft, moss-covered ground. Foxpaw mumbled something, but the kits couldn't make it out. "Are you alright?" Dockkit asked. Foxpaw, with his eyes looking as dead as stone, chanted the prophecy. "Foxpaw, get up! We are going to ambush soon, and for the Clan's sake, we need some help," Darkstar bellowed. A voice muttered behind him. "Those kittypets don't stand a chance against the brave, bold ShadowClan!" Darkstar was confused. He heard a voice, but saw no cat. His head swiveled from side to side, anxiously trying to figure it out. The confused leader left without any further questions. Foxpaw trailed proudly behind his father. Chapter Two: The Ambush "Snowkit, that's you!" Nightkit yelled. But Snowkit was skeptical. "It could be any other snow. It could even be the season of snow, leaf-bare!" She fretted. Snowkit didn't know why it was her. She didn't want it to be her. Nightkit quickly "changed the subject", and pounced on Sandkit. Sandkit leaped out of Nightkit's reach, accidentally landed on Dockkit's back. He heard a snap, eyes suddenly widening. Sandkit's ears perked up and gasped. The other kits all dropped on the ground, terrified of what happened. The queens had left to the ambush, since the kits were almost apprentices. No warriors stayed guard. What have we done? At the ambush, everything was going as planned. The warriors were going to creep up the Thunderpath, near the border, but careful not to trespass. Or at least not yet. Darkstar thought. Sharpclaw approached the leader on his stomach, so the an aware ThunderClan wouldn't have his scent drift into camp. The Clan was crossing their paws in hope that they weren't patrolling the border. ShadowClan raced foreword and scent marked over ThunderClan's border. They raced over to another side of the border; farther down the Thunderpath and beyond. Sharpclaw stayed at the border until ThunderClan discovered what they did. He raced faster than LeopardClan to his Clanmates. "They are approaching!" The deputy yelled. The kits were investigating the scene. Dockkit's back had been broken. To top it off, Lilyflower, Dockkit's mother, was Darkstar's mate. They all knew what would happen to Sandkit. He would be sliced on the neck by the leader, and ruthlessly torn apart by the Clan. "A slow tearing," Sandkit hissed, "I-I need to get out of here..." He fled, racing far away, past the Thunderpath, to the raging ThunderClan. "A ShadowClan intruder!" One tomcat yelled. "No, it's just a kit," another mewed, "it would be against the Warrior Code if we harmed him. Bring the kit to the nursery." Sandkit later learned that it was the leader, Ashstar, who spoke. "Do you have a Clan?" Sandkit stared blankly into the leader's eyes. "No," he lied. "We shall take you into our Clan, naming you Dustpaw, since you look to be at least six moons." Sandkit nodded. Dustpaw, it sounds so much better that Sandpaw or Sandkit. Ashstar flicked his tail in a signal to bring Dustpaw foreword. He told the apprentice that ShadowClan had moved their border, and a fight will spark soon. ShadowClan was almost chuckling. How ignorant! Pineheart, a brown tabby tom, snickered. Murmurs not of pity, but of unintelligence, spread through the Clan. Even their leader, Darkstar, meowed about them. "Kittypets," he scoffed. Sharpclaw came racing to the cats. "ThunderClan is coming, everybody be quiet and get down!" he screeched. Every cat obeyed perfectly. "We shall finally show which Clan will triumph!" a battle cry was hissed by Darkstar. ThunderClan was unprepared. Ashstar went straight for Darkstar's eye. He missed, but only by a whisker in length. He came back for Foxpaw, whom Ashstar knew was the leader's son, slashing him on the tail, tearing the tip off. Foxpaw screeched and sank his teeth into the leader's flank. He dropped to the ground. "It was his last life..." someone whispered. Many sat bloody, scratched, injured, afraid. One cat, whom was ThunderClan's deputy, stared at his dead leader. Crowwing, now Crowstar, was not ready to be leader. Every cat knew that. ThunderClan was told to retreat, and ShadowClan received a big plot of land. Birchfur squinted. She could faintly see a dusty brown apprentice. "Sandkit!" she yowled. Chapter Three: An Abomination! "No. I'm not Sandkit anymore. Nor am I yours," he hissed, "need you call me anything, call me Dustpaw." Birchfur knew better than to cry. Facing backward, she was ripped back with her running Clan. "Sandkit..." she whispered. Birchfur ran with her Clan now, turning away from the traitorous kit who used to be hers. Stay strong, stay strong! Once the Clan got back to camp, it was time for the kits to become apprentices. But little did they know that one would not. "Oh my StarClan, oh my StarClan!" Snowkit was freaking out. Tears streamed down her eyes like a waterfall. "Nightkit, Sandkit left! They will blame it on us!" she was wailing now. "No, they will blame it on you." He exited the nursery before any further comments could be made. Nightkit started toward the RiverClan border. What is he doing?!? ShadowClan cats cannot swim! "Wait, Nightkit! Don't go! Please don't leave me!" He was too far gone. Snowkit raced to the nursery. She buried her muzzle in Dockkit's stiff, cold fur, wailing. The Clan came back to hear this. "What is that?!? Sharpclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, had ran into the nursery. There was blood on her muzzle from snuggling Dockkit. "DARKSTAR! There is a kit who murdered another kit! This is an abomination! Show this kit what death feels like!" he yowled, an edge of smile creeped across his face. The Clan hissed, chasing after the confused, scared kit. Snowkit ran all the way to the RiverClan border, but what she didn't know was Nightkit was watching from a mossy log. She jumped up a tree and climed until the pine branches were constricting any cat bigger than a kit. Snowkit was dead quiet now. The other cats couldn't see her or hear her, but they could smell her. "Gotta come down one time or another!" Sharpclaw hissed. The Clan left. She would live as a rouge, never to have the apprentice experience in her young life. I'll call myself Snow. she decided. A voice below whispered "Pssst! Snowkit!" she recognized the voice. "Nightkit? Nightkit!" Snow leaped down from the tree. "Nightkit, I have some sad news..." "No, I already know." "How?" "I watched the Clan try to kill you." he sounded depressed. "Oh," she stopped, picking up again, "I'm a rouge now. Call me Snow." "And call me Night!" Snow loved that silly cat. "Come here, you!" They rubbed pelts happily, thanking StarClan that they both were safe. The two rouges thought about their traitorous brother. Night called him mouse-brained, but Snow corrected him. "No, not mouse-brained, he's foxdung." the two laughed. "He will never be my true brother." She was very solemn. He would not be considered anything near a sibling. Chapter Four: Never Forgotten Snow and Night were enjoying the lives of rouges. The cats were around ten moons old, just enough to become warriors. Yes, your fur got matted, everything wasn't as easy, but that was the life of a rouge. They wandered past many trees, many cats, but no one they knew. Sometimes Snow or Night would swear that they saw Sandkit. But they never did. Night watched the brambles ahead. Something stirred in those brambles, and Night watched them closely. Snow was chasing a mouse, and he turned his head to watch her for a minute. Something jumped, landing on Night's back. The shadowy figure clawed down his face just under his eye. Snow smelled the blood, and jumped up quickly. Her face drifted to her bleeding brother. Snow recognized the cat. "Sharpclaw!" she yowled, "Get away from my brother!" Sharpclaw had just realized what he had done. "Nightkit?!? Snowkit?!? I thought you were intruders!" Now Sharpclaw had never liked the two, but the Clan was in desperation. "I am sorry for what I had done to you two. WindClan is attacking, we need more warriors as soon as possible!" The two rouges looked into the deputy's stressed eyes. Night and Snow nodded, and walked back with Sharpclaw. The camp was vague in the distance. Chaos was striking the innocent Clan. "We have no time for a warrior ceremony. I am deeply sorry," Sharpclaw apologized, "but we can have an abbreviated version. "Snow, from now on, you shall be known as Snowfoot. StarClan honors your independence and bravery. Night, from now on, you shall be known as Nightwhisper. StarClan honors your trustworthiness and loyalty." Nightwhisper and Snowfoot bowed their heads. A familiar voice shot out of the darkness. They looked up abruptly. "Snowkit! Nightkit! It can't be you! You were thought dead!" Birchfur meowed. The cats snuggled her happily. "Call us Nightwhisper and Snowfoot," they said in unison. Snowfoot peeled away from Birchfur and Nightwhisper. She ran off, speaking "The Clan needs us to fight." Snowfoot could vaguely see their troubled leader. She ran toward him as fast as her legs would let her. A WindClan warrior blocked off her view of Darkstar. "Long time no see, Snowfoot!" it hissed. "Who are you?" She yowled. "You don't remember, do you?" Snowfoot backed him into a tree and growled. "I don't know you!" she raised her voice. "Or do you?" Snowfoot growled. "I don't know you!" she hissed sharply. "Yes, but you don't remember me. Can you remember being a kit?" Just then did she recognize the handsome cat. "Dockkit!" He swooped his head low, looking her straight in the eyes. "Docktail, to you." He lowered his head, bowing down to her face. She pushed him off. "B-but you died! I saw your dead body!" He pinned Snowfoot back down. "Or did you?" Snowfoot was angry now. "Stop answering my remarks with questions!" Docktail looked into her eyes. "Be my mate, Snowfoot," he paused "It was wrong what I had done to you." She was stunned. "B-be your mate?" Docktail flashed a sassy look. "I know you liked me as a kit. When I faked my death, you cried and nuzzled me like a sibling." Snowfoot blushed, and backed away. "Well, yes. But I have changed since then. I have grown stronger." Docktail's face grew dim and dark. "I-I see. Let this not become a barrier between us." Snowfoot sighed. "Yes. Let it not." She raced back to find Darkstar, grateful that Docktail had not harmed her. "Darkstar! The fight is flaring up! We need RiverClan's wits to win this!" The leader was stunned. "Yes. Summon them immediately!" Darkstar stared at her. Snowfoot, where have you been? She raced to the RiverClan border. A patrol ran up to her. "What seems to be the matter?" Runningbrook, the RiverClan deputy, asked. "It's WindClan. They are invading ShadowClan!" Snowfoot yowled anxiously. "We would-" she was cut off by Creekfur, a typically cynical warrior. "Why should we help you?" Runningbrook sighed. "Ignore him, we'd be happy to help." Snowfoot nodded and raised her eyebrows. Runningbrook waited for an answer. "Oh, of course there would be some fresh-kill in exchange." He nodded in approval. "RiverClan! Advance to ShadowClan territory!" The whole Clan raced to the ShadowClan border. Snowfoot nodded the okay to pass over. Meanwhile, WindClan had called ThunderClan over. The battle had extended all around the lake. "RiverClan! Across the lake!" Mudstar yowled. RiverClan and ThunderClan marched to each other, looking the other cats in the eyes. Mudstar and Crowstar looked at each other sharply. "I guess there's a new ThunderClan leader!" Mudstar hissed. Crowstar threw his head up and snorted. "ThunderClan, attack!" The two Clans charged each other brutally, Mudstar obviously going for Crowstar. He pounced on the young leader, whispering cynically "Such a waste for a leader that's so young and handsome..." Mudstar sank his fangs into Crowstar's neck. He let out a sharp yowl of pain, bouncing right back up. Snowfoot was desperately trying to find the Highrock of ShadowClan territory. She looked left and right, trying to weave out of the crowd. She looked up to find Darkstar on the Highrock. Snowfoot gasped. WindClan's deputy, Darkheart, was behind him. Her eyes widened as she noticed that Darkstar didn't know. Darkheart arched his back, ready to pounce, "DARKSTAR!" Snowfoot hopelessly screeched. It was too late. Chapter Five: A Death That Would Change Everything Darkheart jumped on Darkstar's back, piercing his neck. The stunned leader was stiing in a pool of his own blood. Snowfoot was halfway up the Highrock when he attacked. She closed her eyes, then flash them open again fiercely. Snowfoot hissed and growled, lunging at the dark deputy. She yowled and tore open his belly fur. Blood was leaking out of him. Darkheart didn't say a word, but died quickly. Darkstar was dying too. "Leader, what is wrong? I can call Poppyleaf to clean up your wounds!" she was frantic. A whisper creaked or of his mouth. "Snowfoot, I must tell you something before I die." Snowfoot looked anxiously into his eyes. "What is it?" He groaned, and said "I am your father. Poppyleaf is your mother. You are Snowfoot, Cat of the Prophecy..." She was stunned. "Noo!" Snowfoot cried. She closed her eyes, ready to cry, but shook her head instead, trying to fight them back. With her teeth clenched, she yowled "No! You can't die! Not now!" His heart started to slow, fur becoming cold. "Daughter, Sharpclaw is not worthy of being leader. Tell the Clan that it is my dying wish to appoint Silverstrike deputy..." She nodded understandingly, and ran as up to the tip of Highrock, and yowled louder than a monster "Silverstrike is the new deputy of ShadowClan, by Darkstar's orders. Silverstrike, report up to Highrock as soon as possible!" Snowfoot watched the young warrior climb up to her. She nodde to him, as he bowed down to the leader, and looked into his dying eyes. "I name you, Silverstrike, deputy of ShadowClan. And take good care of my beloved daughter..." The light faded from Darkstar's eyes. Silverstrike had still to choose a deputy. But the battle raged on like the deadliest storm. When Echostar knew that Darkstar was dead, her warriors started to become weaker. Snowfoot noticed, while she was looming over them. I gain strength from your losses! she thought. StarClan was telling her something. In that same moment, a storm started brewing. Thunder rumbled across the territories. Wind whipped rain in their faces. Snowfoot stood on the edge of Highrock and let the wind rustle her fur. StarClan is telling me it's my time to fight. She leaped off of the edge, sprawling greacefully through the rain. Every Clan watched silently as the she-cat was blown from the enormous rock. Snowfoot spun daintily, the rain twirling her fur. Her feet touched the flooding ground, sending a ripple of water across the battlefield. The Clans suddenly stopped fighting. One cat threw himself out of the crowd and hissed loudly. The anger bubbled inside Sharpclaw like a lava pit. "NO! It is my rightful place to become leader!" he yowled. Sharpclaw bursted with spied up the Highrock. "Silverstrike, step down from the leader position, or I will kill you!" Sharpclaw yowled angrily. "Never!" Silverstrike retorted. Snowfoot looked meaningfully into Sharpclaw's amber eyes, which had darkened dramatically. "I thought you had changed," she firmly stated. "It was a charade! Learn something, you stupid cat!" he lunged at Snowfoot, but she leaped out of the way. Sharpclaw instead landed on Silverstrike, leaving a giant tear on his back. Her eyes darkened as she leaped on the crazed deputy, biting his neck. Snowfoot's unsheathed claw brushed down his still warm back, running it down again, and ripping his back open. Blood gurgled in his mouth. But that wasnt the end of him. Sharpclaw lunged at Silverstrike now, jumping with all of the force he could muster up. Snowfoot pushed the hurt leader out of the way. She arched her back to take the oncoming blow, and slapped Sharpclaw out of her way. He flopped on the ground, Snowfoot looming over him. She was about to Snap his neck, but Silverstrike eased her away. "Death would be too easy. Let him suffer the death of every cat who was fated because of him!" Snowfoot nodded and backed away. Snowfoot watched anxiously in as the traitorous deputy breathed his last ragged breath. He was clawing in the air; as if all of StarClan was fighting against Sharpclaw. Every cat knew this cat's fate lay in the Dark Forest, not StarClan. The old fool didn't even give Nightwhisper and I a proper warrior ceremony, and how did everyone know us by the names he gave? Was Sharpclaw always this cruel? Snowfoot thought. Her green eyes glinted in the bright sun, glowing fearfully, not triumphantly. She killed two dark cats the first day back to her Clan. "You saved me," Silverstrike mewed in astonishment. "Yeah, but I also almost killed you like three times," Snowfoot snorted, "you'll also need a new deputy." He looked at her meaningfully, softening Snowfoot's tough mood. It was hard for a cat to watch their father die after killing a cat; then killing another to save a new leader. She shuddered, suddenly remembering an important part of her life. Her brother, Sandkit A bright golden pelt shot out of the crowd; instantly she knew it was him. Bursts of excitement rushed through her as Snowfoot raced down the ledge. Adding to Silverstrike behind her back, she yowled "Don't make me save you again, wise guy! You don't have nine lives yet!" Duststorm, a newly named ThunderClan warrior, jumped. He turned to see his long-lost sister frowning at her paws. Words tried to escape from his mouth; but Duststorm couldn't muster the strength to talk yet. "Brother! Did you hear the terrible things that have happened? Darkstar, leader of ShadowClan was our father. Poppyleaf, the medicine cat, is our mother." she whispered unforgivingly, "why did you leave?" No response was heard from Duststorm. He bowed his head and stepped to her side in a loss of words. Snowfoot understood perfectly. "I'll return to my Clan," Chapter Six: Raging Fire The battle raged on as if nothing had ever happened. Yowls of triumph and of loss filled the air. Even the smallest kit and the oldest elder fought for their Clan. Silverstrike tried his level best to get to the Moonpool; but others were fighting in his way all the way around the lake. Snowfoot trailed just a mouse-length behind him, feeling warm and soft inside. Scents of all four Clans drifted into her nose; as the moon started to rise. The ground was damp and sandy under Snowfoot's tired paws. WindClan territory, we are almost there! she thought excitedly. Something stirred in the moorland brush. A sharp yowl erupted from a nearby shrub. Claws scraped down her side, as she lay bleeding on the ground. Snowfoot didn't see what happened after, only did she see the blood flowing into her eyes; then Snowfoot blacked out. She woke up in a place of lush forest; unfamiliar to her. Cats padded past her, their pelts glistening like the brightest stars. Snowfoot blinked a few times to get this through her head. The peachy feeling inside her was lost. Now Snowfoot was completely dumbfounded and afraid. A gentle voice lapped at her ear. "It's all right, Snowfoot, don't fret. You're in StarClan now," it whispered. "What? I can't be dead!" her eyes widened into huge round spheres; just as the starry cat started to fade away. She woke up abruptly back on the WindClan territory, gasping for air. Blood was pooled around her, as she checked her wound. It had miraculously healed; and Snowfoot realized the blood wasn't hers. It was Silverstrike's. "Great StarClan! Silverstrike, can you hear me?" she yowled. A murmur slipped from the wounded cat's mouth. "Yes-but I won't make it to the Moonpool," a ragged breath drooped out of his mouth "I hereby name you, Snowfoot, deputy of ShadowClan. You will become a great leader..." the last words faded out of his mouth. Silverstrike's head lopped to the side, dead as fresh-kill. There were enough dead cats in one day. Even Snowfoot herself was sent to StarClan for a few moments; but was somehow revived by a power stronger than StarClan itself. She yowled out as loud as she could; to signal another death. Racing faster than a lightning strike, Snowfoot made it to the Moonpool. Her Clan was leaderless. She needed to gain nine lives for the sake of ShadowClan. "I wasn't named deputy properly; it was far after moonhigh, I didn't mentor an apprentice, I wasn't even an apprentice! I wasn't properly named a warrior either! Why couldn't it be someone else?" she through critically out loud. The Moonpool glittered brighter than a thousand stars. While she ducked down to touch her nose to the water, Snowfoot fell deeply asleep. She recognized only a few of her Clanmates; including her father. "Welcome, Snowfoot. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" one cat asked, who she recognized as Rainfur, her half-sister; who also was the cat that welcomed her to StarClan. "Y-yes," she stammered, "I am." Another cat took her place. It was Willowstar, the ShadowClan leader before Darkstar. "With this life I give you courage," her eyes burned like the hottest fire while she spoke,"use it well to lead your Clan." Willowstar mewed, stepping back. A jolt of pain surged through Snowfoot. She felt as if she was being struck by millions of tiny lightning bolts. Panting heavily, Snowfoot realized that Willowstar must have lost her last life that way; by lightning. Feeling as if she couldn't draw in another breath, the next cat came. Mustering up all of her strength left; Snowfoot tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in an effort to recognize the she-cat. "With this life I give you honesty. Use it well to guide cats to the right decision." she finished Shrill voices bounded through Snowfoot's head. Blinking again, she found herself in a foreign place, angry cats looking as if they were going to tear her to shreds. Slowly it faded away; as she was back with StarClan. A large tomcat stepped into view. Pelt shimmering brighter than the moon; Darkstar appeared. "With this life I give you peace. Use it well to settle disputes." Snowfoot thought this life was going to be gentle. It was the exact opposite of what she thought. The life surged into her. Sharp pain rushed through her body like the coldest ice shards. Snowfoot wanted to throw her paws back and yowl. As the pain ebbed, a familiar shimmering silver cat stepped forward. "Silverstrike!" He didn't respond. Instead, Silverstrike looked into her eyes. "With this life I give you love," he closed his eyes, continuing on, "use it well to prove your loyalty to the one you love." A warm rush of energy surged through Snowfoot. It felt like warm rays of sunshine beating down on her fur. Her eyes fluttered; and she regained her strength with this life. The lives of energy, care, intelligence, faith, compassion, and mentoring. At the end of the ceremony, Snowfoot felt as if she couldn't make it back to camp. But, eventually, she did. Clans started to clear their way back to their territories. ShadowClan's territory was again only inhabited by ShadowClan's cats. Snowstar announced the deaths of her noble warriors. "They will be greatly missed," she mewed solemnly. "but we must not grieve forever." A warm feeling creeped into her heart. She did it, she fulfilled her prophecy; Snowfoot's Prophecy. ~The End~ Category:Faolan MacDuncan's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:ShadowClan Cats